The Closing Act
by The Disillusioned
Summary: He was done, he didn't want to see another moment of this act. It had to come to an end. IkkakuxOC


Here it is I finally finished it! Before I start another story I'll probably go and fix my Kenpachi story seeing as how old it was. So so old, and so so bad. Needs a bit of fixing. Not changing anything just correcting a couple of things. Adding lyrics and such. I don't own Bleach that is all Tite Kubo. I'm just a fan writing my own little story.

Also I have been asked this, I look up the lyrics for all of my fics after I write them. Not before. So none of my stories are actually based off of songs. I just find lyrics that I think go well with them

Reviews please

* * *

_**It's morning now,  
Time to suffer again.  
A safety that drunk can't find.  
No one can catch me,  
The way that you catch me.**_

_**- "Nineteen Stars" Meg and Dia.**_

* * *

Staring up at what felt like impending doom, Tomo couldn't shake off the feeling of dread. She hated the Eleventh Division. Not because they loved to fight, that didn't bother her one bit. But because they underestimated her. Hell she was stronger than a lot of the men in the squad but they wouldn't see it. Not unless she fought them. That was out of the question, especially since Captain Kuchiki was making her do Abari's paperwork. Straitening her stance she fixed her pale blue hair so it was covering her scared face. A hollow had left a long gash on the left side of her face many years ago. The wound wouldn't heal and it drained the color and sight from that eye as well. One white eye, one black eye. More reason for the men of the squad to cause a fuss over her. Besides her scar though, she was a pretty girl. Petite to the point of only being a few inches taller than Captain Hitsugaya. But her size obviously didn't hinder her any, seeing as she was currently the third seat of Squad Six.

With an air of self-respect she walked towards the disgusting smelling squad. Now she didn't fully hate this squad. Tomo had a small crush on their third seat. She couldn't stand it. He was one of the men that acted like she shouldn't even be a Shinigami. A hard glare formed behind her dark rimmed glasses as she knocked lightly on the door. "Captain Zaraki," Her voice held more dignity than she'd ever had. When the man's name slipped from her lips she wasn't even sure if it was her voice she was hearing at all. The longer she stood there, the more of her courage was fading away, and fast. The catcalls were getting worse as well, it seemed the men were always drunk. Did they do anything other than drink and fight?

The sudden movement of the door startled the small girl, but what startled her more was the shiny baldhead of the man in front of her.

"Che. What do you want?"

His voice was so uncaring that it made Tomo's skin crawl. Did he feel nothing? Her glare once again formed strong and demanding. "I'm here to see your captain, not you Madarame."

"He ain't here."

The sound of softer footsteps caught her attention before the narcissistic best friend stepped foreword. At first he also held the same amount of enthusiasm, probably about having to move. But the moment he saw her he shoved Ikkaku out of the way and grabbed Tomo's hand. "How dare you make a woman stand outside and wait! It's quite rude Ikkaku." Yumichika ushered her in, shutting the door gently behind him. Practically being dragged Tomo was pushed, with force, onto one of the chairs. Ikkaku made another sound, which grabbed the girls attention.

It was hard for her to look away. To turn her attention from the one thing she'd always wanted. He was harsh, rude, insane, torn around the edges, yet he was everything she needed. He plopped down in front of them propping his head up with his hand.

"What did you bring with you Tomo?" Yumichika said sweetly, pulling her from her unwanted daydream.

"Paperwork. You know how my Captain is." Turning her attention towards him they both talked about unnecessary things. Her blind eye was towards the bald third seat, so she couldn't see a thing he was doing, unfortunately.

Ikkaku watched the two talking not really knowing why he was even still here. He should have been sparing with someone, not listening to the talk about shampoos. A small grunt slipped from his mouth before he looked at the 'guest'. She was attractive he'd give her that. But her act bothered him more than it should. Normally he would have commended anyone who at least attempted to be strong in the presence of his division. But when she did it, it didn't seem right.

Tomo could feel eyes burning into the side of her face, it cause a light blush to rise to her cheeks before she handed the paperwork to Yumichika. He'd promised her that he'd get the papers to their captain for her. Relief was washing over her as she left the squad. In the back of her mind she knew she should have at least given Madarame a farewell. But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

A light breeze ruffled Tomo's light blue hair. She was finally able to go home. The day had ended a while ago but she'd wanted to finish all of her paperwork. Against her captains wishes she did decide to go home and not stay at the barracks tonight. Sure some of the Shinigami considered their squads their home but Tomo did not. The strong smell of alcohol caught her attention. Turning around sharply, her eyes widened at the sight of a seemingly drunk Ikkaku. Instead of being her usual self she put her act back up and looked at him sharply, waiting.

Ikkaku was intoxicated, that was obvious. But not to the point that he didn't know what he was doing, or what was going on around him. Over the years he'd built up quite a bit of tolerance to alcohol. Then Tomo had to put on that smug look again. Just moments before she looked so confused, and in his mind it looked better on her. He was done, he didn't want to see another moment of this act. It had to come to an end.

"Is everything alright, Madarame?"

Taking a quick few steps towards her he roughly gripped her shoulders slamming her into the nearby wall. Another small flash of her true nature came out, before being covered up completely. A dark scowl etched itself on to his face. "Stop acting already damn it!" The outburst left her wide eyed and confused to say the least. Tomo knew she was in trouble now. With all her strength she began trying to pry her way out of his grasp, only causing in him gripping her tighter.

Tomo was desperate to get away now. One thing came to mind, and it would damage her ego to do it. But it was the only thing she could think of. The stench of alcohol wasn't exactly inviting to her, and that harsh glare wasn't either. But she leaned up, standing on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. She felt his hands loosen, probably from shock, and she slipped out from under him. Running home at top speed, leaving a confused Ikkaku to standing there.

Just like the day before Tomo found herself standing in front of Eleventh Division. This time a different problem had slipped into her mind. She'd kissed their third seat and now she had to face him. While he was sober. Well as sober as the man ever was. Thinking over the few words he'd said to her last night, she decided he was right, it was time to stop acting. Walking through the division she glanced around nervously, her body slumped over slightly. She'd been compared to Hana from Fourth Division before but that didn't really bother her. She was a seated officer there before Captain Kuchiki had requested to have her.

Unlike usual the humiliating comments started instantly. Normally they didn't notice her because she acted like them but today they were on her before she'd even set two feet into the division. Sighing she looked at everything from below her glasses instead of above them like she typically would have. Tomo's brow's furrowed in confusion when the comment stopped instantly. Looking behind her she saw Ikkaku glaring at the other men of the squad. He pressed his hand to the top of her head and led her into the squad without a word. Her cheeks instantly flushed at the contact but she tried her best to fight it.

When they stopped moving she turned around and bowed a small smile present on her lips. "Thank you Madar-"

"Stop being so damn formal."

Looking up at him with wide multicolored orbs she smiled even more, nodding her head softly. "Alright, Ikkaku." He would never admit it to anyone, but he loved the way his name sounded when she said it. Tomo had gained a lot of his respect last night and today for that matter. Not only did she act out of character and kissed him last night. But she took his advice and stopped acting. Shaking his head he walked into the office, ready to hand her over yesterdays paperwork. He didn't love her, he knew that. But something told him, in the very back of his mind, that he could learn to.


End file.
